


Peace

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no orgasmic ending to this, just touching to touch because it’s what they both need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

“Sam.”

His name is said startled and fractured off at the end, like Dean lost his breath halfway through. There’s an urgency in his tone, anxiety, and from the bed a few feet away, Dean reaches over and rests a comforting hand on the shell of Sam’s knee. “You okay?”

Sam nods, unsure, and slowly moves his hand to cover Dean’s where it rests on his knee. He slips it underneath Dean’s, rotating his hand so his less calloused fingers bump against Dean’s more calloused ones, until they are locked together, secure. 

“I’m fine, just... this hunt hit me kinda hard, ya know?” Sam says, softly. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean agrees, nodding slowly and hanging his head. He gives Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Normally when they hunt there’s always a few casualties, but this time wasn’t normal. It was a case involving a rogue demon on a possession and killing rampage throughout a small Wisconsin town. They didn’t send it back to hell fast enough and more people died than should have. They saved a few, but the residual guilt in the many lost will remain for awhile. 

Sam nudges their joined hands off of his knee and stands, taking two steps forward to Dean and sits next to him. He raises free hand, gliding his fingertips across Dean’s cheek and asks, “Can we not talk for awhile?”

“Yeah, Sammy.”

With a slight intake of breath, Sam closes the distance between them, and presses his mouth against Dean’s. It’s barely a kiss at first, just a meeting of lips, but Dean melts into him instantly sighing into Sam’s mouth like he’s been waiting for this all day. Times like these, when they’re both overwrought from a hunt, Sam kisses soft, measured, yet earnest. There’s no orgasmic ending to this, just touching to touch because it’s what they both need. 

Dean reaches up, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s shirt, clenching it in his hand and then flattens his palm, pressing Sam backwards onto the bed with an easy push. A low whine leaves Sam’s lips, as Dean covers as much of Sam’s body with his own, fitting his thigh between Sam’s, entangling them fully. They kiss like that for awhile, wet, slow, and comforting. Sam comes up for air, sucking in a breath and moving his mouth from Dean’s lips to his neck, and up to his jawline, leaving feather-light kisses in his wake. Dean stalls him, sliding his hand up Sam’s chest, stopping when he reaches Sam’s collarbone, dipping two fingers there and sealing his mouth at the bottom of Sam’s neck. 

“Love you,” Dean murmurs against Sam’s skin, lazily sucking a mark against his collarbone. 

“I love you too,” Sam replies, eyes slipping open and gazing up at Dean. 

Dean smiles, softly, and drops his head onto Sam’s chest, curving it into the nook between Sam’s shoulder and neck. Sam wraps an arm around him, pulling Dean to his side, so Dean can curl against him. And tangled together, despite the day’s events, they fall fast asleep. 


End file.
